


Chocolate kisses

by theodore__01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, minor timeskip spoilers, nothing big though, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodore__01/pseuds/theodore__01
Summary: Ushiten childhood friendship au where Ushijima's parents move to the city in hopes to teach him how to socialise. Enter one very alienated Tendou Satori and you have a friendship in the works.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning !!! This tag will describe graphic depictions of illness. This in a way is a vent fic, and will include major character death. Please proceed with caution if that is something you are sensitive to. There is a spotify playlist for the fic by the same name! You're encouraged to listen to it in order (not on shuffle) but you can shuffle it if you like. However I don't know how long it will take to get chapters out, so i'm sorry if it takes a long time to finish !

Tendou Satori smelled of chocolate.

At eight years old, Tendou Satori was no stranger to the cold nature of human beings. His home life was by all means normal. His mother worked all day at a boring office job and his father ran the local bakery, an almost sickly sweet smell filling the house, clinging to Tendou wherever he went. However, his peers weren't so sweet. With stark red hair and bulbous, unwavering eyes, Tendou Satori was not very well liked by his peers. I didn't help that his hair was in a bowl cut, or that he was overly thin and tall, lanky even for someone his age. But in a way it saved him the difficulties of talking to people without being judged despite how lonely he felt. Alienated from the rest of his peers, Tendou Satori would spend most his days alone, in gym teachers would attempt to force him to participate but the others would just tell him that "Monsters can't play on human teams."

Ushijima Wakatoshi smelled of mint.

A fresh start is what eight year old Ushijima Wakatoshi needed. He never seemed to talk, it's not that he had difficulty oing so, if anything doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, he was just, shy. So, his parents uprooted, bringing him to a larger city, one with new names and faces in the hopes that a new situation would bring something out of Ushijima. But it's not that he didn't want to talk, he just had nothing to say. Kids his age were all pretty similar, nothing stood out when you talked to them, which granted as an eight year old, who cares about standing out, but something in Ushijima wanted more. He liked everyone but when they talked to him it seemed like no one really cared, they would treat him like an adult would approve of a baby's babbling, so he decided if no one wanted to hear him, what was the point of speaking?

It was the first day of class, a sea of unfamiliar faces plagued Ushijima's mind, faces he likely wouldn't remember until it was time to move classes next year. He had always had slight memory problems, ironically he's had them for as long as he could remember. His long and short term memory is fine but putting names to faces proved to be difficult, but afterall most kids have some degree of difficulties. Who expects an eight year old to remember roughly thirty new people?

He was seated next to an arguably off looking child. His eyes were wide and almost, blank, focused on a window, red hair across his forehead. He didn't pay attention this whole class, their teacher was droning on about fractions and decimals, not that he would really know. The only time he really started paying attention was lunch. He sat on his own under a tree, it's not that he didn't want to socialise, he just didn't know how to, didn't know where to start. That was until a certain arguably off looking boy came up to him.

"Hey! I saw you were on your own, kinda like me, and I didn't know if you wanted a friend or not so I came over. You're new right?" The redhead said as he sat down near him, not too close to be encroaching on his personal space. Ushijima responded with a nod, typical for him. "Not very talkative huh? I get it, well, I'm Tendou, we sit next to each other in class." "I'm Ushijima." His voice was more bunt and to the point than Tendou's. Tendou had the kind of voice you'd hear in an infomercial, loud and brimming with emotion. It contrasted Ushijima's nature nicely. "So, how come you're not playing with the other kids Ushi-kun? You look like you'd get along with them just fine."

"Why aren't you?" He quips. "Hmm, they're boring. You however? You seem kinda cool." Tendou said with a shrug, he wasn't going to divulge his darkest secrets to a practical stranger. "We are the same then." Ushijima's tone came off unfulfilled, eyes boring into Tendou's soul. Where Tendou came off as creepy, Ushijima had an unspoken air of strength, his eyes were sharp, as if their soul purpose was analytical. "I guess we are" Tendou said with a smile that struck Ushijima like lightning. When Tendou smiled his eyes closed, the ends of lips quirking up into a cat like smile. After a few minutes of comfortable silence with this stranger, or now acquaintance, the bell had rung, calling them back to class.

\--------

"Ushiiiii-kun!" The voice came up from in front of him, a voice he'd gotten to know over the past few months. His first friend in this new town, Tendou. "Good morning Tendou. It's nice to see you again." "Gosh, you're so formal all the time Ushijima, if I didn't know you I'd think you didn't like me." He teased lightly, over the course of a few months they'd slowly opened up more and more. Ushijima was made aware of the bullying Tendou faced, and while he wasn't able to stop it, he was there as emotional support when Tendou needed it. Tendou was made aware of Ushijima's parents divorce and how his father had moved overseas, but him and his mother seemed to be doing just fine. They were each other's support by now, or at least as much support as two eight year olds could give each other. At this point they would visit each other once a week or more outside of school, Ushijima's mother enjoyed the company of Tendou's parents and enjoyed even more that Ushijima was making friends. Tendou's parents were just glad that he was happy more than anything.

"C'mon in, is your mom staying over as well or is she just dropping you off?" Tendou said with a slight quirk of his head, a habit Ushijima had noticed in Tendou. Whenever he asked questions or was confused he would slightly tilt his head to the side like an owl or puppy. "She has work now, she's coming back tomorrow." "Ah okay, cool! But fair wrning our kitchen is kinda a mess right now, dad's baking again." Ushijima nodded, "explains the stuff on your jumper." To which Tendou looked down, mildly surprised "oh- I didn't see that earlier! And we just washed this onnneee. Oh well. C'mon! Let's put your stuff in my room!"

Ushijima followed Tendou to his room, at one point tripping over nothing. Luckily he didn't properly fall, but that didn't stop Tendou from worrying for a few seconds. After Ushijima had left his bag and other posessions in Tendou's room Tendou asks "wanna help dad? I know you don't like sweets that much so he's using dark chocolate! It's more bitter, plus he needed practice anyways." "Okay." Even though Ushijima was slowly talking more he still had his habits. They made their way to the kitchen and Tendou was right, it was a mess. assorted bags of ingredients were placed haphazardly on the counter, Tendou's father stood in the middle of the kitchen, an apron on with a clear spill of cocoa on said apron, a bowl in his arms and another on the counter. "Ah, my favourite little helpers! How are you Ushijima?" Tendou's father had a bright smile on his face, one that mimicked Tendou's. He'll never forget how that smile struck his chest the first time he ever saw it. "I'm good. How are you?" "Better now that my boys are here! Satori, can you and Ushijima get started on the frosting? This is almost done and I want to have it iced before your mother gets home." Then that same bright smile lit up Tendou's face. He always looks forward to that smile there's just something so heartwarming about it that makes him feel, safe.

"C'mon Ushi-kun! I'll get all the ingredients, if I can find them, then we can mix them!" By now Ushijima was well accustomed to Tendou and his father's baking habits, almost everytime he came over there was something new being baked, and while he wasn't one for sweets he did enjoy watching Satori lose himself in the process of baking. He made a lot more mistakes than his father, but it was fun to watch, to be apart of. Once they had gotten together some basic ingredients such as dark cocoa powder, powdered sugar and butter they made an attempt to measure it out. After a few tedious attempts it finally came out right, and they were both honestly quite proud of themselves. "Ushi ushi-kun, you should try this! It's really good! I hope it's not too sweet for you." Tendou gave him a teaspoon with some frosting on it. "It's good. Thank you Tendou." While Ushijima may not be good at expressing it, he was really thankful that Tendou's family was trying to accommodate him too. It was nice to feel included, even if they weren't his family, it was nice to be important enough to them to be taken into account.

Soon enough the batter was done, pan greased and in the oven. "And now we wait! I suggest you two go get changed though, it seems some of my baking supplies have made their way onto your clothes." His father said with a soft, affectionate chuckle. "C'mon Ushiwaka, you can get changed in my room, I'll go to the bathroom. You remember where the laundry is right?" Ushijima nodded, this was pretty standard practice by now, but no matter how many times it happened Ushijima could never get sick of it. He felt bad for spilling icing sugar everywhere but he can't help that his hands shake sometimes. But it was almost as if Tendou could read his mind, everytime Ushijima accidentally spilled something Tendou would too, as if to make him less embarrassed. Sometimes Ushijima thought of Satori as a blessing, and sometimes he was right.

After getting changed they spent their time relaxing, icing the cake with Tendou's father. Everyone got to add their own little artistic touch, Tendou's father had done the base of the icing, then Satori and Wakatoshi did the small 'swirly things' on top, or so Tendou called them. They weren't perfect, hell they weren't even great, but they both had fun, and Tendou's father seemed more than proud. Within an hour Tendou's mother was home, the familiar smell of chocolate hitting her. She walked to the kitchen, seeing her husband and two familiar faces, "Honey did you use Satori and his friend for free labour again?" She was kidding, a fond smile on her face, their shenanigans regular at this point. "We did volunteer Mrs. Tendou." "Yeah! See dear, even Ushijima-kun said it. As per usual my little helpers volunteered." His father said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "and we didn't make a big mess this time! We cleaned up before you got him this time!" Satori chimed in. His mother ruffled both Ushijima and Tendou's hair, "thank you boys, I appreciate it. What did you make today?" "Dark chocolate cake! I told dad Ushiwaka-kun doesn't like sweets that much so we compromised! Plus dad said he needed practice since all types of chocolate are different. Apparently this one is more chalky? I dunno, I think that's what he said, but yeah! Ushi-kun and I did the swirly things on top!!" Tendou ranted, practically glowing. It was nice to see Tendou excited since at school he's so much more reserved, it's almost as if they're different people. "Well you both did a good job, the frosting looks good!" "Thank you Mrs. Tendou." Ushijima said, a slight smile on his face.

By now it was night time, around nine pm. His family always had a spare futon which they set up in Tendou's room everytime Ushijima slept over, though neither of them really minded sharing a bed, they were both relatively small, tall for their age but well, they're children, and Tendou's bed is relatively large. "Hey Ushiwaka-kun?" Tendou spoke softly, he didn't want to wake him in case he was sleeping. "Yes Tendou?" "Thanks for being my friend. I know I look creepy and I can be a lot sometimes but, it means a lot to me to have you around y'know? You're like a miracle, miracle boy Wakatoshi. I'm just glad to have you in my life, you make things fun." Tendou's voice seemed to waiver at the end. He wasn't crying but he seemed to be on the brink of tears, he wasn't really openly emotional when it comes to sadness, but he trusted Ushijima. "I'm glad we are friends too Tendou. You make things fun as well." Wakatoshi knew he wasn't amazing at comforting people, he wasn't the type of person who could come up with sweet words to comfort others, but in his own way, Ushijima was comforting to Tendou. His blunt honesty, while it could be jarring at first made communication very easy, and when he was sad he knew he could trust Ushijima to tell him the truth. "Night Ushi-kun." "Goodnight Tendou."

\---------

A year and a half into their friendship and Ushijima and Tendou were going stronger than ever. Ushijima introduced Tendou to Volleyball, a hobby his father introduced him to before he left to go overseas. Tendou started off awkward but Ushijima couldn't blame him. Now they practice in their spare time, Tendou has dedicated his time to being a middle blocker, Ushijima an ace. They were about as good as your average nine year old could be, Ushijima's mother had gotten a portable net set up in their backyard that they could use to practice with, they would swap between Tendou tossing to Ushijima so he could spike and Ushijima serving while Tendou would block. Training with two people was a little difficult, but it was really all they could do at this point, so they made the most of it. Ushijima however was getting slowly more and more clumsy. His mother and Tendou's parents put it down to growth spurts after all they're both going through puberty, and they're both rather tall for their age so it's completely normal to fall over often. His shaky hands were just put down to nerves or a 'puberty quirk' as his parents put it. After physical assessments with doctors, there was still nothing wrong with Ushijima, he was just an average kid going through puberty.

That was until Ushijima's first concussion. Satori had set to Wakatoshi, a very normal occurance but he seemed to just, faint mid air. When he fell, he hit his head. Tendou immediately ran off to get his mother, almost in hysterics because when you're nine years old and your friend faints mid game it's quite a scary sight. Ushijima was taken to the hospital, luckily he only had a concussion, but they did an mri anyways. Doctors took Ushijima's mother aside to talk in the hallway, but a nurse stayed with Tendou and a sleeping Ushijima. She assured Tendou that his friend was alright, and that he just needed sleep so he could heal. Tendou could hear words like enzyme and blood being thrown around in hushed tones from the doctor but he couldn't make sense of any of it, so he took a deep breath. Ushijima would be fine.

Soon enough Tendou's parents were there, his mother took him on a walk while his father talked to Ushijima's mother, who seemed somewhat distraught, but tried to smile as she waved to Tendou. Him and his mother didn't do much, she just asked him what happened, to which he told her, but not without crying. She reassured him it wasn't his fault, that these things just happen sometimes and maybe Ushijima just wasn't eating right or maybe he was dehydrated, afterall it was a hot day and they were out in the sun for hours. Ushijima would be fine in a week or so she said, all the adults seemed to be a broken record, everyone was saying the same thing and he didn't know how to feel about it. By the time they had gotten back Ushijima's mother and Tendou's father were in the room, before Tendou's parents stepped out to talk. "I'm really sorry Miss Ushijima. Mom says he probably passed out because of the heat, I'm sorry we didn't stop earlier." Tendou felt guilty, incredibly guilty, but Ushijima's mother smiled. "It's okay honey, you couldn't have known. He'll be alright, Wakatoshi is a very resilient boy." As much as Satori tried to believe her, he was still incredibly worried, his best friend was in hospital, what about that meant he was okay? But he swallowed those thoughts, he didn't want to make more trouble.

A few hours later Ushijima woke up. His head didn't hurt too bad, but it was pretty foggy. He sat up, then realised he was on some sort of bed or couch or something. He blinks a couple times, trying to adjust to how bright it was, then hearing "hey ushiwaka." Tendou was next to him, their parents seemingly nowhere in sight. "Where are we? Hospital?" Tendou nodded. "You passed out while we were playing volleyball and hit your head. Your mom and I took you here, she's in the cafeteria with my parents having coffee." Ushijima frowned slightly, "oh, okay." "Are you alright? If your head hurts or something we can get a nurse. They said you should stay overnight just in case since you're so young or something, I'm gonna stay too." Ushijima frowned a little more, "I'm alright, it doesn't hurt, I just don't remember what happened." "Oh! Apparently that's normal. The doctor came and talked to me for a little, they said your head would probably hurt and you'd be confused for a while but it goes away after a few days. The nurses are nice though." Ushijima nodded, then looked around, trying to familiarize himself with the hospital room. He thought it was excessive to stay overnight, afterall he was fine now, his head didn't even hurt that much, he was just kinda tired. 

"Our parents should be back soon, they said they were just gonna go get some coffee." Tendou said as he fiddled with his fingers, guilt was still eating away at him, he knew no one blamed him but he was a small child whose friend was hospitalised because he forgot people need water and pushed him too hard. Ushijima seemed to notice however, he couldn't place what was wrong but he knew Tendou was acting slightly off, after all when you spend two years with someone you start to learn their mannerisms. "Okay, thank you Satori." "Anytime Ushiwaka, and I'm sorry you got hurt." All Tendou got in response was a shrug, kids get hurt all the time, it wasn't the end of the world to Ushijima. If anything the most annoying part of this was the fact that he was around strangers in an uncomfortable hospital bed, he could barely feel the pain in his head at this point. 

\----------

The next day Wakatoshi was discharged at 11 am. As promised, Satori had stayed with him and his mother overnight, and it honestly made Ushijima's stay more bearable. It's not like he was afraid, that he was in any massive pain, but hospitals smelled gross, doctors came all too often for him to get any proper sleep, nurses fussed over him because of how young he was, he never really got time to be alone, but Satori was there. Tendou had even held his hand during the blood test he had to get, he wasn't particularly afraid of needles, but he still didn't really like them, plus it's a really weird feeling getting your first blood test. His mother had been worried all afternoon about it, reminding him that needles weren't scary, and it'd be just a pinch, but Satori was there. Tendou didn't seem to leave his side, his mom would occasionally go on coffee breaks, would go to the cafeteria to bring back food etc. but Tendou always stayed and kept Wakatoshi company, and Wakatoshi could never be more thankful.

When they got home not much really changed, Satori still seemed a little on edge but he calmed down when Wakatoshi got home, promising Tendou he would stay well hydrated. Tendou's parents took him home when Wakatoshi was discharged, they'd see each other in a few days anyways, and for now Tendou really needed sleep, he was still a kid after all. Wakatoshi however was still confused, he didn't feel dehydrated when he had passed out, he didn't even feel like he was overheating or anything, it was just sorta like his body shut off momentarily, but he knew that would worry everyone more so he just stayed quiet about it. He genuinely didn't want to scare them any more, Satori already blamed himself for it and naturally his mother was worried over him getting hurt, so he chalked it up to weird puberty things. Besides, he'd seen a few of his classmates pass out during the extremely hot days and say they felt fine so it could just be him being stubborn, and that was a lot more comforting than the idea that there was genuinely something wrong.


End file.
